marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Megan Gwynn (Earth-295)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Pink | Eyes2 = ; BlackBlack sclera | Hair = Pink | UnusualFeatures = Black sclera in eyes, pointed ears, horns, claws, pink-colored bat-like wings. | Citizenship = Welsh | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matthew Rosenberg; Kelly Thompson; Ed Brisson; Yıldıray Çınar | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 6 | First2 = | Last = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 8 | Last2 = | HistoryText = Pixie was brought to the Age of Apocalypse along with her fellow students after they engaged X-Man in a conversation. Not knowing how they got there the group decided to split up due to differences in opinion. For the past couple of months, Pixie traveled with Rockslide as they made their way through the treacherous terrain formerly known as Chicago. They came across a mutant scavenger who had information to sell involving the location of their former comrades. Rockslide grabbed him by the head while mentioning that if he told them about the news then they would repay him by sparing his life. The duo came upon an empty building which made Pixie realize there was condensation on the window which meant the building had occupants within. She told Rockslide to stay put while she went on a recruitment drive to get these other mutants to help them against X-Man. She teleported into Sinister's lab with the group she got to join them right as Rockslide appeared on the scene. A fight broke out between the two sides with Pixie teleporting Nate into one of the pods as it started to fill up with some kind of liquid. Pixie ended up getting beat down by Armor's exo-skeleton but she finally got through to Hisako's more reasonable side after her rhetoric about finishing off Nate became sensible. The battle was halted as Armor took it upon to end Nate herself. But Armor was flung through the air after being hit by a concussive blast by Bishop who just arrived there to protect X-Man from being killed. Pixie was so happy to finally see the arrival of the X-Men, but after Hisako powered down she conveyed that no one else was coming there besides Bishop. She blamed the X-Men for abandoning them after all these years but Bishop told her that they have only been gone for five minutes. He said that they had been pulled into Legion's subconscious that acted like an alternate reality. All of a sudden Legion appeared and began a telepathic battle against Nate on the astral plane. Megan watched as the both of them just stood there staring at each other. But all of a sudden a bright flash of light engulfed Pixie and the others bringing them out of Legion's mind and back into the real world. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Megan Gwynn of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Megan Gwynn of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Summoning Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Teleporters Category:Insect Form Category:Demonic Form